1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive power control apparatus and method for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a drive power control apparatus and method for a vehicle, which adjusts the drive power for driving the vehicle to compensate for an external factor-related parameter that affects the running state of the vehicle.
2. Description on the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2000-27682 (JP-A-2000-27682) describes the technology for controlling the drive power for driving a vehicle in accordance with a road gradient of an uphill slope. According to the technology, there are provided means for detecting the accelerator pedal operation amount; means for setting the usually-used target throttle valve opening amount to the target throttle valve opening amount that is used on a flat road in accordance with the detected accelerator pedal operation amount; means for detecting the weight gradient resistance; means for setting the gradient-compensation target throttle valve opening amount to the target throttle valve opening amount at which the gradient-compensation target drive power is generated, which is obtained by adding the drive power adjustment amount at the weight gradient resistance less than 100% that corresponds to the detected weight gradient resistance to the drive power at the usually-used target throttle valve opening amount; and means for achieving the gradient-compensation target throttle valve opening amount.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-09-42002 (JP-A-09-42002) describes a drive power control apparatus for a vehicle that sets a predetermined control function to the throttle valve opening amount with respect to the accelerator pedal operation amount, and that includes an electronically-controlled throttle valve that controls the throttle valve opening amount when the accelerator pedal is operated based on the control function. The drive power control apparatus for a vehicle includes road-surface condition detection means for detecting the condition of road-surface of a to-be-taken road, which is a part of the road on which the vehicle is currently traveling and which is apart from the current position of the vehicle by a predetermined distance; and throttle valve opening amount calculation means for calculating the throttle valve opening amount with respect to the accelerator pedal operation amount by correcting the control function to the control function having the characteristics appropriate for the road-surface condition of the to-be-taken road based on the information detected by the road-surface condition detection means.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2003-170759 (JP-A-2003-170759) describes a drive power control apparatus for a vehicle that controls the drive power for driving the vehicle so that the target acceleration or the target vehicle speed for achieving the target acceleration corresponding the operating state of the vehicle is achieved. With the drive power control apparatus for a vehicle, the target acceleration is calculated based on the accelerator pedal depression amount, the target vehicle speed is calculated based on the target acceleration, and the drive power is controlled so that the vehicle speed matches the target vehicle speed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-156467 (JP-A-2004-156467) describes an apparatus that controls the drive power for driving a vehicle so that the target acceleration or the target vehicle speed for achieving the target acceleration corresponding to the operating state of the vehicle is achieved. With the control apparatus, the target acceleration is calculated based on the accelerator pedal depression amount, the target vehicle speed is calculated based on the target acceleration, and the drive power is controlled so that the vehicle speed matches the target vehicle speed. When the accelerator pedal depression amount is 0, as the deviation of the actual vehicle speed from the target vehicle speed increases, the feedback gain used in the drive power control decreases.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-204832 (JP-A-2004-204832) describes a drive power control apparatus for a vehicle that controls the drive power for driving a vehicle so that the target acceleration or the target vehicle speed for achieving the target acceleration corresponding to the operating state of the vehicle is achieved. With the control apparatus, the target acceleration is calculated based on the accelerator pedal depression amount, the target vehicle speed is calculated based on the target acceleration, and the drive power is controlled so that the vehicle speed matches the target vehicle speed. The corrected target vehicle speed is calculated by correcting the target vehicle speed by the target vehicle speed offset amount corresponding to the speed at which the accelerator pedal is operated, and the drive power is controlled so that the vehicle speed matches the corrected target vehicle speed instead of the target vehicle speed, whereby a delay in response of the actual vehicle speed to a change in the target vehicle speed in accordance with operation of the accelerator pedal is compensated for.
There is a drive power control apparatus for a vehicle that controls the drive power for driving the vehicle to compensate for an external factor-related parameter that affects the running state of the vehicle. When such a drive power control apparatus for a vehicle controls the drive power, the driver may feel a sense of discomfort in some running environments in which the vehicle is running.